Dead Man Dreaming
by Amyrocksyourshoes
Summary: Mercutio and... Queen Mab? He gives the ridiculous name to the girl who keeps appearing in his dreams... And stealing his heart. Set a week before his untimely, tragic death. R&R! Workin on chapter 2!
1. Prologue

Prologue – Dirty Little Secrets

It had been a week exactly before my death. I can remember the week was hot, sticky, my body sweating, even at night. Actually, I was most sweaty at night...The sun beating down on us as it always did on the turn of the season. Their laughter, her smile.

Her smile...

Let me tell you my side of the story. No, my story! The eventful week that lead up to the climax of my life which was, ironically, my death.

I am Mercutio, and I am the non-Montague.


	2. My Dreams

**Okies here we go, it's the first chapter of Dead Man Dreaming! Special thanks to Dawn Run for helping me get this uploaded, I didn't have a clue!! **

**Belongs to Shakespeare (well, duh)**

**Reviews is my policy ;) More reviews and I'll write more **

**Enjoy!**

_The first sound I faintly heard was a small echo of a sigh, running through the emptiness of my mind. Then, I heard someone cackling. The sacrcastic laugh made me smile, oddly enough. I liked hearing it so I started running. My brown converse were knocking against....what? My mind? Absolute nothingness? It wasn't solid._

_I ignored the questions as I ran faster, until I was sprinting. _

_This cave seemed to go on forever. To my relief, the darkness was being overpowered by a faint green. I couldn't figure it out! I just ran slower, my heart hammering in my throat. _

_I was getting closer to it. I realised that the green was actually hair. Long, green, glamourous looking hair. It belonged to the thin body of a petite woman. _

_I stopped suddenly when I was about to crash into her, awe-struck by her serene beauty. She held herself calmly, as if she was expecting me to turn up. I think she heard my uncontrolable breathing, because she laughed for me again. Her cackle got louder, as the echoes harmonized with her sleek voice. _

_I attempted to approach even closer than I had been, so close that I could smell her hair. Just like strawberries—amazing._

_Oh, she was intoxicating..._

_She was dressed like one of those 19th century women, with a corset, and the bottom half of the dress stook out. Her whole outfit was a pale green. Even the bracelets and the ring on her right hand. Even the ribbons in her hair. _

_The look made her love of that colour quite clear, you could say. She turned her head slightly, making my interested hand flinch away like she'd slapped it. _

_I saw one eye linger at my probably deep red face, and I nearly laughed at my stupidity. How was this stranger making me so nervous?_

_Then again, she did seem sort of familiar from somewhere..._

_But where??_

_She smiled slightly, her red lips turning up, my heart skipping a furious heartbeat. Her eyes were bright blue, clashing with the green. I found myself mesmerised by them, curiousity getting the absolute best of me. I stood forward, trying to see her in full. _

_She kept, however, turning every time I turned. Teasing me. A laugh rumbled in her chest. _

"_H-hey," I croaked. "Let me... see your face." I barely said that sentence, not even a whisper. _

_She cackled her laugh loudly. It was one I was beginning to love, but I shook my head. _

"_Please..! Just—" I was interupted by her lips being pressed softly onto mine. My eyes widened at first. My arms felt like stone, they just wouldn't move from my side. The beautiful girl then, thankfully, wrapped her arms around my stiff neck, one hand holding my face. _

_I took a few seconds to figure out what-the-hell-just-happened(!!) and loosened myself up, my arms slithering around her waist. I kissed her back, with plenty of enthusiasm. _

_It took a while for our lips to part, and I dissapointed when it ended, but satisfied. I could imagine the stupid look on my face when she laughed at me. "Wow..!" I murmured. _

_I had gotten too caught up in the moment, as I saw my arms all over her back. I quickly removed them and went back into the nervous state I was in before the kiss. _

_She smiled a generous, kind smile. Not the mocking smile she had given me before. She still had her arms around my neck. The mysterious woman leaned her head in my collarbone. Her muscles relaxed. Once again, her smell ran a spark throughout all my senses. _

_She looked at me up sympathetically. Like something terrible had just happened. I was confused, my smile turning into an awkward frown, but I hugged her back. I felt her giggle in her chest. _

"_You are a fool," she said, quite suddenly and coldly. _

_That was all she said. I stood there, completely and utterly shocked by her cold words. Four, little words made my entire body stop. I could've sworn my heart had stopped for a second when she said "fool." _

_I suppose she had noticed the change in me, as she leaned on her toes and held my still face. She then whispered;_

"_But I love you." _

_She had tears falling from her mermerizing, bright blue eyes. _

The deafening sound of my alarm went off to ruin my perfect dream. I groaned, hitting the damned thing with pathetic force.

"Time to get up, Mercutioooo-oooo!"

My dream of her was the first of many.

**WhoooHoooo!!! I made fun writing that. Laters! xD**

_Amyrocksyourshoes_


End file.
